


Howls Of Love

by ChrisArrow, exomonsterfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisArrow/pseuds/ChrisArrow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/exomonsterfest/pseuds/exomonsterfest
Summary: Kyungsoo eventually learned that his boyfriend is not the human he think he was.





	Howls Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: L147  
> Pairing: Chanyeol/D.O.  
> Monster(s): Werewolf  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Warnings: fluff, smut, a/b/o, knotting  
> Word Count: 12.6k  
> Author's Note: Dear Prompter, I hope you like what I created with your prompt. If not, forgive me, please. ㅠ.ㅠ I’m glad to be a part of this amazing fest and hope every reader enjoys this story as much as I did writing it. ‘ㅅ’ A big thank you goes to the amazing mods of this fest! Thank you for being so incredibly patient with me. ♥

 

“Sorry baby, but I really can’t ditch that practise.”

 

Kyungsoo pouted and puffed his cheeks as Chanyeol set an apologetic kiss to his forehead. He really had hoped for his boyfriend to spend the weekend with him instead of his buddies from the record studio. He knew that Chanyeol loved playing guitar and was proud to have this opportunity job at this small record label but Kyungsoo really wanted to spend the work free days with him.

 

“Oh please, don’t pout like that,” Chanyeol whined. “If I don’t go, I might lose the job.”

 

“I know,” Soo sighed, looking at his tall boyfriend. “I just hoped for us to have a lazy weekend.”

 

Chanyeol smiled softly. “I promise we will have this lazy weekend next week. We’ll watch all your favorite movies and eat all your favorite food.”

 

Humming, Kyungsoo stepped closer to the taller and wrapped his arms around his waist. “That sounds nice,” he smiled. He closed his eyes when Chanyeol leaned down to meet his lips for a gentle kiss. “You really have to go now, huh?”

 

“Yeah,” Yeol nodded. “I’m sorry but I have to get my guitar from home before I head to the studio.”

 

“Alright.” Letting go of his boyfriend, Soo stepped back. “Text me if you’re not too busy, ok?”

  
“I will.”

 

After one last kiss, the two young men went separate ways. While Chanyeol head to fetch his guitar from his apartment, Kyungsoo made his way to the supermarket nearby his own home to get himself something to eat. 

 

Eventually arrived at his small two rooms apartment, Kyungsoo boiled some water for the instant noodles he had bought and made himself comfortable on his couch, then. As he reached for the remote his eyes fell onto a polaroid that was stuck underneath the glass plate of his coffee table. His lips curled into a smile at the photo that showed him together with Chanyeol on their very first date. 

 

Chanyeol had taken him to a fun fair that day and Kyungsoo knew that he was more than just head over heels when the tall barista dropped him off home in the night, kissing his forehead as a goodbye.

 

Over a year had passed since that chilly fall night and Kyungsoo wasn’t shy to say that Chanyeol was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Chanyeol was all Kyungsoo had ever dreamed of. He was charming and patient, a man Kyungsoo felt incredible comfortable with. Chanyeol never failed to amaze him.

 

Suddenly having the urge to tell Chanyeol how much he loved him, Kyungsoo reached into the pocket of his pants to get out his phone. “Huh?” 

 

Checking all pockets of his jeans, not finding his phone he stood up and went to the hallway to check his jacket. “Ah, dammit,” he cursed as he couldn’t find it anywhere. Sighing, Kyungsoo grabbed his jacket and put it on. Pretty sure that he had forgotten his phone at Chanyeol’s place, he headed there.

 

The taller’s apartment was lit when Kyungsoo stepped into it and it confused him a little. Since Chanyeol was supposed to be at the studio it didn’t make sense that his apartment was that brightly lit. “Y-yeol?”

 

When he got no answer, Kyungsoo swallowed. Quietly he toed off his sneakers and carefully stepped further into the apartment. Peeking around the corner into the kitchen, he found the room empty. “Y-yeol,” Soo called out his boyfriend’s name again. “Are you home?”

 

Shuffling over to the living room, Kyungsoo held his breath as a rustling noise sounded up. “Oh please, no bulgars, no bulgars,” he quietly prayed and ever so slowly peeked into the room.

 

There he found no bulgars but a puppy sitting on his boyfriend’s couch. Oddly confused Kyungsoo raised his brows. “Who are you?” He asked the little dog that stared back at him, looking somehow shocked. 

 

Eyeing the little fuzzy puppy for a while, Kyungsoo eventually turned away and went to Chanyeol’s bedroom. “Yeol, are you home?” He called out for the taller once again to get sure that he really wasn’t home. 

 

Just as almost every other room in the apartment, the bedroom was lit but empty. The only thing Kyungsoo found was his phone that lay on the bedside table. He grabbed it and dialed Yeol’s number while walking back to the living room. “Hey, this is Chanyeol. I’m very busy and can’t answer your call. Please leave a message.”

 

Kyungsoo sighed as he waited for the beep that allowed him to leave his boyfriend a voicemail. “Hey,” he started, looking at the puppy as he leaned against the doorframe. “I forgot my phone at your place and came here to pick it up. Uhm, you’re not here but there's a puppy I’ve never seen before. Uh, well, I guess you’ll be back soon so I’ll wait here for you. See you.”

 

Just as Kyungsoo had ended the call the puppy let out a wailing sound. “I wonder who you are,” Soo said and walked towards the couch the dog sat on. He knelt down in front of it and took a closer look at the dog.

 

It looked almost like a Husky but it’s legs were way longer and paws much more bigger. It’s solid brown fur was fuzzy and didn’t look soft at all. Looking at the puppy’s face, Kyungsoo laughed out. “You look like Chanyeol,” he snickered as he let his eyes wander from the big, pointy ears to the dark blue eyes. 

 

Chanyeol’s blue eyes were something, Kyungsoo always had been fascinated of. The first time he met the barista he thought that Chanyeol would wear contact lenses but he quickly learned that this wasn’t the case. Chanyeol was born with those deep blue eyes and Kyungsoo absolutely loved them.  And that the little fuzzy puppy in front of him had the same colored eyes as his boyfriend, highly amused him.

 

“You’re incredibly cute,” Soo smiled and carefully reached out for the dog. It shied away at first but eventually let Kyungsoo stroke it over the head. “So, who are you?”

 

Of course the puppy couldn’t give him the answer to his question and Kyungsoo was eager to know who the little dog on his boyfriends couch was but even an hour later there was no sign of Chanyeol. A little confused Kyungsoo made a sound. “Ah, I wish you could talk,” he sighed, looking at the puppy. “Where is Yeol?”

 

Reaching for his phone Kyungsoo dialed Chanyeol’s number. “Oh no, seriously?” He groaned when he heard the tall man’s phone ringing in distance. He got up from the floor and followed the sound. “Is he kidding me? Didn’t he say that he has practise at the studio? The hell.”

 

The puppy looked at him with wide open eyes as Kyungsoo let out a growl and stomped his foot a little in anger. Kyungsoo thought he had startled the dog with his angry sound and gasped when puppy suddenly jumped down from the couch and ran out of the room. “Oh, hey!”

 

“Oh, hey, no,” Soo hurried after the fuzzy puppy. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

 

The young man stopped in his tracks as he heard growling and howling sounds coming out from Chanyeol’s bedroom. The noises scared him a little because they really sounded frightening and they were a little too deep for the fact that the dog was a puppy.

 

Skipping towards the bedroom, Kyungsoo peeked into the room. Chanyeol’s puppy had made it onto the bed and was tangled in the man’s blanket. There was nothing but as big blue lump tossing and turning on the mattress, giving weird sounds.

 

Breathing in Kyungsoo eventually stepped into the room. “Hey,” he called out. “Hey puppy, are you okay?”

 

The puppy made noise, a growl that sounded incredibly human and Kyungsoo hesitated a little before he reached for the blanket and pulled it back to free the puppy. But instead of the fuzzy puppy a mess of dark brown hair and naked skin came to light. “Holy shit.”

 

“C-chanyeol?”

 

Kyungsoo couldn’t believe it. His jaw dropped as he stared at his stark naked boyfriend. “W-what?”

 

“I,” Yeol cleared his throat.

 

“Have you been here all the time? I called you, why didn‘t you answer?! And what’s with the puppy? Where is it? Where did it go? Puppy!”   
  


“Soo,” Chanyeol said, slowly moving to sit on the edge of his bed. “I have to tell you something.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


♥

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kyungsoo stared at his boyfriend, mouth open, not believing what he just had heard. “W-w-wait?” He stuttered, holding up his hand. “Are you really trying to tell me that you’re a wolf? Like half human, half wolf? Like in books?”

 

Chanyeol only nodded his head. While explaining who the puppy was and where it went, he had moved and got dressed. 

 

“O-okay,” Soo breathed out. “Let’s say I believe you,” he paused and looked at the taller. “Why the hell are you puppy, aren’t you an adult? And much more important, why did you keep it from me? I’m your boyfriend!”

 

Kyungsoo tried to sound offended. He still doubt that the story Chanyeol told him was true but if it really was he really couldn’t believe that his boyfriend tried to keep it a secret that he was half wolf, not fully human. 

 

“Y-yeah, I know. I’m sorry,” Yeol apologized. “I, uh, I didn’t know how to tell you and then I decided to not tell you at all.”

 

“Why?”

 

“It’s complicated.”

 

“Try to explain,” Kyungsoo said. “You know, this story is weird but I’m willing to listen to you. Plus, I’m your boyfriend, I think I have the right to know who you are!”

 

Chanyeol sighed loudly but nodded. “Uh, do you want to sit down?”

 

“Nah, I’m fine. So, go on.”

 

“Alright, uh, well, you see, I’m born like this. It’s not that I got bitten by some weird magical creature. Wolfs are literally everywhere, we just try to blend in as good as possible so you won’t notice us.”

 

“Well, that worked well so far,” Kyungsoo commented with a dry chuckle.

 

“Yeah, you and I-” Chanyeol bit his lip as he paused. “My parents were mad when I told them that I have a human boyfriend.”

 

“Why?” 

 

“It’s not common for wolfs to mix with humans. Especially for wolfs like me.”

 

“Yeah? What’s so special about you?”

 

“I’m an alpha.”

 

“Wait, this alpha, beta, omega thing is a real thing?” Kyungsoo asked. He had read about that in some weird magazine as he sat in the waiting area of his dentist, so he remembered.   

 

Chanyeol nodded. “Yes.”

 

“I see. But your parents aside, why didn’t you tell me? Did you think that I would’ve left you in shock or disgust or something?”

 

“Yeah,” the taller said. “You see, alphas develop much slower than betas and omegas. We count as puppies until we’re 24. I’m already going through some weird changes and I’ll change even more in future. I have to learn to control my alpha and the strength that comes with it. I was afraid to tell you.”

 

Chanyeol had this anxious expression on his face Kyungsoo couldn’t stand. The taller’s eyes were wide open and a little glassy and his lips were pursed into a sad pout. He took a step towards him, sighing. “Oh Yeol.”

 

“I’m really sorry for not telling you. I feel so bad for lying to you. I thought I could keep it a secret until I’d be fully grown into my alpha. You know, right now it’s hard for me to control the wolf and I change forms from one second to the other so, everytime fullmoon was coming up I told you that I have an important practise at the studio.”

 

“Wait, was the studio a lie too?”

 

“No, l the studio is real. I go there every Tuesday after work fo a couple of hours.”

 

Kyungsoo hummed. “Ah, I see. So, uh, tell me more about that alpha in you that still grows. What will change in future?”

 

“Well, my power will grow and my body will change.”

 

“Wait! Will you grow taller?!”

 

“Yeah, probably.”

 

“You’re already a giant! And what does ‘my body will change’ mean?”

 

“I’ll get a little buff.”

 

“You’ll get a six pack and guns without working out?”

 

Chanyeol gave a nod.

 

“Well, that’s kinda unfair but I like how this sounds. I always wondered how you’d look with a little more muscles.”

 

“Pardon?” Chanyeol gasped and Kyungsoo laughed out at his flabbergasted face. “I’m just kidding,” he chuckled. “I guess the you I see now will change a lot in the upcoming months, huh? You’re turning 24 this year after all.”

 

“Yes,” Yeol said. He let out a sigh and smiled softly. “I’m glad that it’s out now. Maybe I should’ve told you earlier.”

 

“Definitely!” His voice was firm but Kyungsoo had a smile on his lips as he stepped to the bed and took seat in Chanyeol’s lap. He wrapped his arms around his neck and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Since I know that you turn into an adorable puppy every now and then, may I stay the weekend or do you want to be alone.”

 

“No,” Chanyeol immediately said. “I’d like you to stay. Though, I might be in my wolf form for most of the time.”

 

“You really can’t control it?”

 

“No. Today is the first day, so I’ll change back and forth a lot. Tomorrow we have fullmoon so I’ll be in my wolf form the whole day and on Sunday it’ll be the same as today, a mess.”

 

“Does it hurt?”

 

“A little, yeah. By the end of the weekend I’ll be sore. It feels as if someone would set your bones on fire.”

 

Kyungsoo scrunched his nose. “That sounds bad.”

 

“Every wolf has to go through this phase. And honestly? It’s less painful then teething. I’m not looking forward to that again.”

 

“W-what? You’ll teeth?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Will you lose your human teeth, too?”

 

“Yeah, but you won’t notice it, hopefully. My cousin lost both of his front teeth, so I hope I’ll be more lucky than him.”

 

Kyungsoo chuckled a little. “I have so many questions, you have no idea.”

 

“Well, since I can’t leave the apartment we have a lot of time to talk. I’ll answer every question you have,” the man smiled. He was about to lean in for a kiss and Kyungsoo frowned as he leaned back again. “Sorry,” he laughed. “I can feel my bones bruning, I’ll change again soon.”

 

Kyungsoo quickly climbed off the taller’s lap. “C-can I do something? Do you need something?”

 

Chanyeol wasn’t able to answer the question. With a goran he crouched and slid down to the floor. Kyungsoo watched as his boyfriend changed from human to wolf with his adorable sticking out ears suddenly changing to fuzzy, pointy dog ears. Just a couple of breaths later Chanyeol was completely gone and his giant human body had changed into a small, fur covered puppy. 

 

The little wolf sat in the pile of Chanyeol’s clothes, shaking the shirt off with a faint sound. He then looked at Kyungsoo with his big blue eyes and Kyungsoo snapped back from his amazed state, breaking into a smile. “I said it before and I’m not sure if you like it when I say it but you’re incredibly cute.”

 

Chanyeol gave a faint growl. 

 

Kyungsoo stuck out his tongue. “Get used to it. Ah, this is like my childhood dream coming true. I always wanted to have a dog. Say, do you like playing ball?”

  
  
  
  


♥

  
  
  


Just like Chanyeol had told him the day before, the tall man did not change back into his human form overnight and waddled around the apartment as a wolf pup when Kyungsoo woke up in the morning. “Morning,” he greeted his boyfriend and got a faint howl back in responds. 

 

Stretching  his arms over his head, Kyungsoo watched as Chanyeol hopped into the bed. Smiling he reached out when the little wolf plopped down beside him, offering his belly for a rub. “You know, I always found it weird that you liked belly rubs more than back rubs but now it makes perfectly sense.” 

 

Chanyeol only let out a faint noise that sounded like purr as he enjoyed Kyungsoo’s fingers moving in circles over his belly. 

 

“It’s going to be a nice day today, shall we go out?” Soo asked, giving his puppy boyfriend one last gently pat.

 

Chanyeol rolled to the side, tilting his head as he looked at Kyungsoo.

 

“I know that you’re going to be in your wolf form the whole day but why should we sit in here all day? Let’s go the park, let’s have a stroll.”

 

Kyungsoo frowned in confusion as Chanyeol lifted his head to show him his neck. “What?”

 

The pup let out a wail.

 

“Yeol, really I don’t get what you want. Does your neck hurt? Shall we go and see a doctor? Wait, would we have to go to the vet or do you wolf guys have some special doctors?”

 

The way Chanyeol looked at him, Kyungsoo could almost hear his boyfriend telling him to shut up. Sighing he scratched his chin. “It’s kinda hard to get what you want to tell me if you can’t talk,” he uttered. “Oh, but I got an idea.”

 

Hopping out of the bed, Kyungsoo rushed to the livingroom to fetch Chanyeol’s tablet pc from the coffee table. Back in the bed room he sat down next to the wolf and opened an alphabet chart. 

 

Chanyeol eyed him for a second but then moved to point at a letter with his nose.

 

“N,” Soo said.

 

Giving a nod Chanyeol moved to the next letter.

 

“O.”

 

“C.”

 

“O.”

 

“L.”

 

“L.”

 

“A.”

 

“R.”

 

“Nocollar?” Kyungsoo asked. “Oh, no collar. You’ve got no collar.”

 

The wolf howled in agreement. 

 

“But why would you need a collar? Oh yeah, people will think you’re dog and dogs need a collar and tag.”

 

Chanyeol again let out a short howl. 

 

“Well, that’s no problem. We’ll get you one.”

 

The wolf growled this time.

 

“Oh come one, I’ll get you a nice one. You can choose if you want but I really don’t want to sit in here all day long. Besides that, you only have to wear it as long as we’re outside. Once we’re back here, I’ll take it off. I promise!”

 

Kyungsoo cheered when his boyfriend let out a huff. “Great! I’ll go and get ready then!”

 

Half an hour later Kyungsoo and Chanyeol were on their way to the next pet shop. And since Kyungsoo had no collar nor a lead for the wolf pup, he carried him in his hoodie. Chanyeol’s head stuck out of he collar just as his front paws. 

 

The way the wolf had his ears hanging Kyungsoo could tell that Chanyeol was not very comfortable with being carried around in his wolf form but it highly amused the young man. Of course him carrying a puppy in his hoodie caused a scene and from all sides people cooed at them, telling him how cute his puppy was. 

 

“Oh my, what an adorable little fella,” the lady at the pet shop squealed when Kyungsoo walked into the big store. “Husky?”

 

“Yeah, kind of. He’s a mix.”

 

“His eyes are so beautiful.”

 

Kyungsoo chuckled as Chanyeol turned his head away from the woman, growling under his breath. “Yes, they are.”

 

“So, tell me,” the shop assistant smiled. “How can I help you? What are you looking for?”

 

“I need a collar for him and a tag if you have some.”

 

“Oh sure, come. I’ll show you.”

 

Arrived at the section for dog collars, tags and leads, Kyungsoo let his eyes wander over the big selection. “How about the pink one there? It would go perfectly with your fur color.”

 

Chanyeol growled at the whisper. “Just kidding,” Soo snickered, pressing a kiss to the wolf’s head. He stepped forwards and reached for a simple black leather collar. “How about this one?”

 

“Are you sure you want to get a leather collar?”

 

“Hm yes, why not?”

 

“Well, this collar is quite pricey and it can not really be adjusted. And, I mean, that little guy here won’t stay this size for long, right?”

 

Kyungsoo hummed. “Well, that’s true. What would you recommend then?”

 

“I’d get either a simply nylon collar or a chain collar.”

 

Pursing his lips into a pout, Kyungsoo hummed again. “Nah, I don’t like chain collars.”

 

“Would you like to have a specific color?”

 

“I like blue,” Kyungsoo stated right away. “Do you may have some blue collars with pattern?”

 

“Oh, we actually do,” the woman voiced out. “We’ve got a new collection. Might be a little childish but if you want you can take a look at it.”

 

“Sure,” Soo shrugged while Chanyeol let out a faint noise of disapproval. Following the shop assistant to the check-out desk Kyungsoo was able to take a look at the newly arrived collection. A squeal left him as the woman took out one of the collars. “Oh my god, how cute!”

 

“I like them too,” she smiled. “Here, we also got them in blue. Even two different shades.”

 

Wiggling a little, Kyungsoo took both of the blue collars. They had an adorable Rilakkuma print and Chanyeol seemed to be as much interested as Kyungsoo was himself. He stretched his neck and carefully nudged the dark blue collar with his nose. “This one?” 

 

“I’ll take this as a yes,” Soo smiled when Yeol howled. “Alright, we take this one.”

 

“Great, then we should take a look at the tags, huh?”

 

Choosing a tag took only a couple of minutes and much to Kyungsoo’s like, they could engrave it right away. “So, what’s your cuties name?”

 

“Chanyeol,” Soo smiled, stroking his boyfriend over the head. 

 

“That’s a very unusual name for a dog.”

 

“Well, he’s an unusual dog so it fits him perfectly.”

 

The shop assistant chuckled. “Telephone number right under his name or on the backside?”

 

“What’s more convenient?”

 

The woman hummed a little. “Most of the times the owner let their name engrave on the backside along with their number so the caller knows who they’ll call.”

 

Kyungsoo smiled. “Then I’ll do that, too.”

 

Eventually done with everything, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol left the pet shop. Chanyeol’s brand new collar decorated his neck and the well polished dog tag sparkled in the sun. They did not buy lead, the wolf made clear that he did not want to be walked like an ordinary dog and so Kyungsoo carried the wolf in his hoodie to the park. 

 

There Chanyeol did not have the best time, though it highly amused Kyungsoo. The wolf pup drew a lot of attention and that not only with the human population. Chanyeol was incredibly popular with the dogs in the park and constantly invited to play. 

 

“Aww, is he shy?” Kyungsoo was asked as a big black labrador tried to play with Chanyeol and the wolf tried to hide from the dog by burying his face into front pocket of his hoodie. 

 

“Yes, he’s not that fond of playing with other dogs.”

 

“But he seems to be very young, puppies are usually playful.”

 

“Ah, he looks younger than he actually is,” Kyungsoo chuckled, putting his arms over the little wolf to shield him from the tail wagging labrador. “He’s never been very playful.”

 

“Ah, I see. I’m sorry,” the young man leaned over to grab his dog by the collar. “Buster, come here. Sorry,” he then apologized again. “I didn’t mean to make him uncomfortable.”

 

“Ah, it’s okay. Don’t worry. You couldn’t know.”

 

The man chuckled a little. “Well, that’s true, though. I’ve never seen you here before and I basically know every dog owner here.”

 

“Oh, is that so?”

 

“Yes. I’m here every day and you’ve never crossed my field of vision.”

 

Kyungsoo laughed out. “You know, I’m here often but at the other end of the park.”

 

“R-really? But dogs are not allowed there.”

 

“Yes, and that’s why I’m here today.”

 

The young man snickered. “Any chance that you’ll be here more often from now on?”

 

Chanyeol’s head snapped up at the sudden question and he glared at the tall man, growling a little. 

 

“Oh, seems as if you’ve got a little bodyguard.”

 

Kyungsoo laughed with the man and placed a hand on Chanyeol’s chest, gently digging the tips of his fingers into his fur. “Ah,yeah, Seems as if my boyfriend has taught him how to take care of me.”

 

The strangers smile widened. “Then he’s done a very good job. As you can see, my boyfriend raised an overgrown lap-dog.” He said, petting the labradors head. 

 

Kyungsoo felt Chanyeol instantly relaxing in his lap and chuckled inwardly. “Well, having a lap-dog does not sound too bad.”

 

“Ah, sometimes I wish he’d be a little smaller or at least less hyper. But you’re right, it’s not that bad at all. So, back to my question. Is there a chance to see you around more often?”

 

“I think not,” Kyungsoo said, giving an apologetic smile. “It’s really nice here but it might be a little too crowded for him,” he added, stroking Chanyeol over the head. 

 

“Too bad, but I can understand. Well then, maybe we meet by chance again at the other end of the park.”

 

“Yes, maybe.” Soo smiled. He waved after the tall guy when he and his dog left. Once they were out of sight, Soo lowered his head. “Since when are you jealous?”

 

Chanyeol growled a little. 

 

“No, really,” Kyungsoo laughed softly. “I’ve never seen you like this before.”

 

The wolf let out another grumble and turned his head away. 

 

“Shall we go home?”

 

Tugging the pup back into his hoodie, Kyungsoo left the park to bring Chanyeol back home. On their way there they stopped by at a small takeaway, buying some fries and chicken nuggets. 

 

Arrived at home, human and wolf made themselves comfortable on the couch and started to munch on the bought food. “You know, I’m really sorry.”

 

Chanyeol looked up from the nugget he had placed between his paws and tilted his head a little. His blue eyes were wide open and his pointy ears twitched a little as he waited for his boyfriend to speak up again. 

 

“I didn’t think that so many dogs would be there and I also didn’t think that they’d show so much interest in you. I’m really sorry for making you uncomfortable.”

 

The wolf pup let out a faint whimper and stood up, Taking a step forwards Kyungsoo, he nudged the young man’s jaw with his nose and gave it a lick. 

 

“Aww,” Soo squealed, wrapping an arm around the wolf. “You’re so cute.”

 

A growl escaped the wolf. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo apologize again, not letting go of the pup. “But I can’t help it. You’re pure sugar like this. I hope you stay this small for a long time!”

  
  
  
  
  


♥

  
  
  
  
  


With the months passing, Kyungsoo got more and more comfortable with the fact that his boyfriend was not fully human but half a wolf. Sometimes things did not make really sense to him but Chanyeol was patient to explaining everything and answered every question Kyungsoo had laying on his heart. 

 

“You grew a lot,” Soo stated as Chanyeol came into the living room. It was another full moon week and the man had just changed back to his human form. 

 

Dressed in some comfortable clothes, Chanyeol sat down on the couch. “I did?”

 

Kyungsoo nodded. “Yes,” he said. “And you got heavy,” he added with a chuckle. “I’m not sure how much longer I can carry you around.” 

 

“A shame,” the tall man said. “I just got used to be carried around like this.”

 

“Oh don’t lie,” Soo laughed. “You love it. You love it just as much as the belly rubs and being caressed behind the ears.”

 

“Well, what can I say. I’m a wolf, of course I enjoy belly rubs.”

 

Kyungsoo loudly laughed out as Chanyeol flopped down and placed his head in his lap, reaching out to lift his shirt up to expose his stomach. Nevertheless he placed a hand on his boyfriends belly and gently dug the tips of his fingers into the skin. “You got jealous again, today. You’ve never been like this before.”

 

Chanyeol sighed. “I’m sorry. It’ll probably happen again. I can’t control it.”

 

Kyungsoo hummed. “So it has something to do with your alpha?”

 

“Yes. Alpha’s can get really possessive.”

 

“Even though you’ve never had a possessive side before? It just develops?”

 

The wolf gave a nod. “I apologize in advance for any jealous or weird possessive behavior.”

 

Smiling, Kyungsoo leaned down to press a kiss to Chanyeol’s lips. “There’s no need to apologize as long as you just growl at them. I m-mean, you’d not actually jump at someone, right?”

 

“Depends on who that someone is,” Yeol said. “If it’s another wolf I can’t make any promises. In that case my nature will take over me.”

 

Kyungsoo hummed a little. He brought his hand from Chanyeol’s stomach to his head and started running his fingers through his thick hair. “I’ve read something about this marking thing,” he said. “But there’s something I don’t get. What is a bond mark? And what makes it different from a normal mark?”

 

“You know that wolves mark their mates, right?”

 

“Yes,” Soo nodded.

 

“Normally alphas or betas mark their mates on the neck, so the mark is on constant display to other wolves but that has actually nothing to do with bonding.”

 

“But why not? With marking their neck, you claim them right?”

 

“You do yes, but this kind of mark does not focus on the bond, more on social aspect.”

 

“If you’d mark me, you’d you give me a neck mark?”

 

“No.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because I don’t need other wolves to see your mark. I’m an alpha but I’m not a pack leader or the son of a leader. I could focus on giving you a bonding mark.”

 

“Why is it called a bonding mark?”

 

“Because this mark is set on a body part the alpha likes the most or has a special affection to.”

 

Pursing his lips into a pout, Kyungsoo hummed as he thought. “Where would you mark me?”

 

Chanyeol’s lips curled into a smile. “Do you want me to mark you?”

 

Looking down, meeting his boyfriends eyes Kyungsoo shrugged. “N-no. I mean, I’m not a wolf so there is no need for you to mark me but I was wondering.”

 

“Well, you’ll probably never find out.”

 

“What? Why?” Kyungsoo whined a little. “Why would you not mark me?”

 

The wolf laughed out. “So, that means you want me to mark you!”

 

“W-well, yes. I mean, a-am I not y-your mate? Are you going to leave me soon for some cute omega?” 

 

Reaching up, Chanyeol grabbed the smaller by the shoulders and pulled him down. He used his strength to haul Kyungsoo over on top of him and then hugged him with his whole body. “Of course I’m not going to leave you for some cute omega. But I’m not sure about the marking.”

 

“Why?” 

 

“Marking means I’d have to bite you. And since you’re not a wolf and don’t have the natural healing ability we wolves  do, you’ll probably bleed like hell.”

 

Tapping his finger against the tall man’s collarbone, Kyungsoo hummed. “Too bad.”

 

Smiling, Chanyeol grabbed Kyungsoo by the chin and pulled him into a kiss. “Thank you, though. It makes me happy that you’d like to carry my mark.”

 

Kyungsoo returned the smile and leaned in for another kiss. “You’re very welcome. And if you ever change your mind, I’ll go and get myself some band-aids.”

 

“You better make this a whole wound dressing.”

 

“That sounds as if you’d bite out a piece of flesh.”

 

Chanyeol made a sound. “Well, it’s not just a simple bite after all. My fangs would completely sink into the flesh, otherwise it would not leave a mark.”

 

Kyungsoo grimaced. “That sounds painful.”

 

“I’m sure it is.”

 

“Okay,” the human brought out. “I’m not taking back, I still would like to be marked but I it does not have to be anytime soon. I need some time to mentally prepare.”

 

The wolf laughed out. “Don’t worry, I’d never bite you without your permission.” 

 

“That’s very thoughtful,” Soo chuckled. Tracing his finger along Chanyeol’s jaw, he tilted his head a little. “Are any of your wolf friends in relationships with human?”

 

“No.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Most of my friends are alphas and the few betas and omegas I’m close to are in relationships with wolves.”

 

“So, the parents of the alphas are against relationships with humans? Just like yours were?”

 

“Some are, some not,” Yeol answered. “But most of them stay in our species circle because it’s hard for us to live together with a human partner.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Wolves have different rank specific characteristics. Omegas are the easiest to live with. They have a caring nature and they are naturally calm. Betas are very bubbly but can get quite bossy. And then there are the alphas. We can get very possessive and even mean when we get irritated. Depending on our mood smallest things can make us flip tables. Humans often can not cope with this because they don’t have the instinct to sense our mood.”

 

“So, that’s why you apologize in advance?”

 

Chanyeol nodded. “I’ll try to control it as much as I’ll be able to but I can’t make any promises. Being an alpha can be weird.”

 

“So, not many alphas are in relationships with humans?”

 

“No, from out of all wolves that are in relationships with humans, the most are betas and omegas.”

 

“And that only because alphas tend to have mood swings and can get a little possessive?” Kyungsoo frowned when Chanyeol shook his head a little. “What else is there?”

 

After a short term of silence, Chanyeol broke the quietness with a sigh. “Most of the times it does not work out because they can’t get together on an intimate level.”

 

“You mean they don’t have sex? Why would they not have sex if they love each other?”

 

Biting down his lip, Chanyeol pushed himself up into a sitting position. Kyungsoo shifted to sit between the taller’s long legs and tilted his head in confusion. “Come on Yeol, tell me.”

 

The wolf sighed. “Have you ever heard of knotting?”

 

“K-knotting? Yes, I did. Dogs and wolves ha-oh,” the young man raised his brows. “W-wait, you have a knot? No, you don’t. I mean, I have seen you naked before, you don’t have a knot.”

 

As Kyungsoo’s eyes fell to his crotch Chanyeol laughed out. “Well, I don’t have one yet. I’m still a puppy, if you forgot. It’ll d-develop sooner or later, god, that sounds weird.”

 

“It kinda is weird,” Soo uttered, eyes still focused on his boyfriend’s crotch. “And you’re not kidding?”

 

“No, I’m not. Every alpha has one and I’m going to have one too.”

 

Eventually looking up, Kyungsoo pursed his lips into a pout. “Well-”

 

“Do you now understand why many alphas and humans do not go well in a sexual way? At least most of the times.”

 

“Uhm, y-yeah. B-but how do male alphas and their male mates work that out?”

 

Chanyeol shrugged. “Nature? Their bodies are made for mating. Omegas go into heat and they self lubricate.”

 

“Oh,” Kyungsoo voiced out. “I didn't’ know that. That’s so interesting.”

 

The wolf raised an amused brow at the excitement in Kyungsoo’s voice. “Any more things you want to know about omegas?” He asked with a chuckle.

 

“I’ve got tons of questions actually but I think we should focus on us and you as an alpha,” Soo said, humming afterwards. “You could’ve told me that you’ll get a knot. That’s some very surprising news.”

 

“More surprising than me being a wolf?”

 

“Well, it’s on the same level for sure,” the human nodded. “Is there anything else that’ll change in your lower department?”

 

“My stamina?”

 

Kyungsoo frowned. “Your stamina? You’ve already got tons of that. How can this even increase?”

 

“Nature?”

 

“That’s your favorite word when it comes to explaining stuff to me, huh? Nature.”

 

“Well, I don’t know how else to explain it,” the wolf said. 

 

“Alright then, what else will this nature do to you?”

 

“I could go into ruts but you can prevent them.”

 

“I could prevent them?”

 

Chanyeol nodded. “Yes. Normally alphas go into ruts when their mates are in heat.”

 

“But I won’t have heats,” Soo said.   
  


“Ruts can also be caused by teasing.”

 

“Oh, is that so?”

 

“Don’t even think about it, you don’t want that. And neither do I.”

 

“And why don’t we want that?” Kyungsoo’s grin faded when Chanyeol’s face got all serious. “W-what’s wrong now?” He carefully asked. 

 

“You have to promise me that you’ll never tease me. Never ever try to get me into a rut,” the alpha said. “If I get into a rut my alpha takes over and if my alpha takes over he gets himself what he wants, even though it could mean that he has to get it under violence. So, please promise me that you’ll never do anything that could get me into a rut on purpose. I really don’t want to hurt you.”

 

Kyungsoo swallowed but nodded. “O-okay, I promise. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

 

Chanyeol sighed. Reaching for the youngers hand he laced their fingers together. “I’m afraid,” he said. “I’m afraid to hurt you. Not in a physical way but in a psychic way. I hardly can cope with all the changes myself and you as someone who has no idea of all this wolf stuff you’ll probably even more overwhelmed sometimes and I’m afraid that I’ll scare you away.”

 

“You won’t,” Kyungsoo said, giving a smile. “We’re doing good so far, don’t we? And we’ll good once you fully have grown into your alpha, I’m sure of it. We can do it. And as long as you don’t look after some pretty omegas, I’ll be fine.”

 

The last comment was able to tickle out a smile. Leaning forwards, Chanyeol wrapped an arm around his human boyfriend. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, puppy,” Soo grinned against Yeol’s lips.

 

Chanyeol groaned into the kiss. “Don’t call me that.”

 

“But you are puppy, did you forget?”

 

“Watch out, I won’t be one for long.”

  
  
  
  
  


♥

  
  
  
  
  


Chanyeol indeed grew faster than Kyungsoo was able to look. In the remaining months to the taller’s 24th birthday Chanyeol grew out of his puppy fur and into a massive wolf. And just as much as his wolf formed changed did his human form as well. Soon his lean figure was gone and replaced by a body others would kill for. 

 

With the inches he grew taller, his muscles grew too. Kyungsoo was literally able to see the six pack growing on his boyfriend’s stomach and his arms becoming buff. “This kinda reminds me of Captain America.”

 

Chanyeol frowned. “What?”

 

“Yeah,” Soo nodded. “You know, where goes into this machine and comes out as this hot piece walking sex on legs. That’s literally what’s happening to you right now.”

 

“Does it mean I’ve not been sexy before?”

 

Clicking his tongue, Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “I’m not gonna say anything to that.”

 

Chuckling to himself, Chanyeol turned to his boyfriend. “What do you think?”

 

“No,” Soo said. “That looks not good.”

 

They were currently at the mall to get Chanyeol some new clothes. Since he had grown so much and had put on a good amount of muscles, he did no longer fit into his clothes. If his shirts were not about to burst under the pressure the muscles they hiked up his now toned stomach, making it look as if he’d wear an ugly crop top. 

 

Chanyeol hated shopping but it was more than necessary. Looking down on himself, he sighed. “What’s wrong with this one?”

 

“I don’t know, it just looks weird. You should try on a shirt with a different collar. Polo shirts do not suit you.”

 

“V-neck?”

 

Kyungsoo shook his head, grimacing.

 

“Turtleneck?”

 

“Don’t be silly.”

 

“What other choices to I have then? We’re here for hours already and nothing seems to suit me.”

 

“We’re here for 25 minutes and you’ve tried on two shirts so far,” Kyungsoo said, raising a brow. “Let me go and pick something out,” he stood up from the stool he sat on and walked past his boyfriend. Petting his chest he smiled at him. “Be a good boy and wait here.”

 

A growl left Chanyeol. “Don’t treat me like dog.”

 

“Aren’t you one?”

 

Chanyeol shook his head as Kyungsoo skipped off, giggling. He went back to the changing room and took off the shirt he tried on, waiting for his boyfriend to return with new clothes for him to try on. It took Kyungsoo a couple of minutes to come back but when he did he had draped a whole bunch of different shirts over his arm. 

 

“What’s with these?” Yeol ask, holding up two dress-shirts. “Do you try to tell me that I’m not fashionable enough?”

 

“No,” Kyungsoo chirped. “But I’m sure you’ll look great in these.”

 

“I don’t have pants to pair these with.”

 

“You don’t have to go full suit, you can wear jeans or chinos with them. Now come one, try them on.”

 

Chanyeol eventually left the store with a huge bag full of shirts and some new pants and the two dress-shirts Kyungsoo had brought to try on were among the bunch of clothes. “$265,” the wolf huffed. “That’s ridiculous. That’s the third time I had to spend that much money on clothes.”

 

“Stop growing and we don’t have to get you new clothes every three weeks.”

 

“I try to,” Yeol mocked. “But I’m obviously not done yet.”

 

“What’s with your teeth, by the way. Do they still hurt?”

 

“A little. It’s much better than yesterday.”

 

“That’s good,” Soo smiled. “You were twisting and turning in your sleep a lot that night.”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be. You were in pain after all.”

 

“I’ve been quite a pain in the neck for the past weeks, huh?” The wolf pouted a little. “I’m sorry.”

 

Smiling, Kyungsoo wrapped an arm around his boyfriend as they walked down the street, “You really don’t have to be sorry,” he said. “Yes, you might have been a little prickly lately but I can’t blame you for that. I’d be the same if I’d be in this constant pain.”

 

Returning the smile, Chanyeol pressed a kiss to Kyungsoo’s head. “You’ve got no idea how lucky I am to have you.”

 

“Maybe you can give me an idea of it,” Soo sang, giving a cheeky grin.

 

Chanyeol frowned. “How?” He asked. “Really, tell me how?” He asked again when Kyungsoo did not answer. 

 

“I’ll tell you at home, maybe.”

 

“Hey,” the wolf whined. “Tell me, now!”

 

“Nope.”

 

Chanyeol tried to make Kyungsoo talk to him the whole way home but the smaller kept quiet until they finally arrived at the wolf’s apartment. Chanyeol let out a surprised shriek when Kyungsoo grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. 

 

“Am I going to get an answer now?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

A growl left the alpha. “Come on, Soo. Don’t play with me like this. What can I do to show you?”

 

“Mark me.”

 

Kyungsoo’s heart skipped a beat at how Chanyeol’s pupils dilated the second the words have slipped past his lips. As if the man had taken a drug his pupil were suddenly so wide, that his bright blue iris was to be seen as nothing much than a small frame around the deep black of the dilate pupils.

 

“Mark me,” Soo repeated the words, in a whisper this time.

 

Chanyeol sucked in a deep breath. “Are you sure?”

 

The human nodded. “Yes. Mark me, Yeol. Make me yours.”

 

“It’ll hurt.”

 

“I don’t care,” tiptoeing Kyungsoo breathed against Chanyeol’s lips. “Please.”

 

A growl escaped the older before finally captured Kyungsoo’s lips. Kissing and nipping at each other’s lips, the couple stumbled towards Chanyeol’s bedroom. Pieces of clothes came off their bodies with every step they took and by the time they fell into the soft sheets of the alpha’s bed they were almost completely naked. 

 

Kyungsoo’s back arched off the mattress as Chanyeol kissed his way down his body. A shaky breath escaped him when the inside of his right thigh was kissed. Squeezing his eyes shut, he tensed when Chanyeol bit down the flesh of his leg. As the wolf’s fangs broke through the skin and a sharp pain shot through his body, a painful gasp escaped Kyungsoo. 

 

A shiver ran down his spine when Chanyeol eventually pulled back and started to lick the stinging wound. Fisting his hands in the olders thick hair, he gently pulled at it. “Y-yeol,” he croaked out. “L-leave it.”

 

Chanyeol pulled back, eyeing the bleeding bite mark before he then moved to hover over the smaller. “Are you okay?”

 

Kyungsoo gave a nod. “I am.” He let his hands move from the man’s hair to his neck, pushing him down. “Kiss me.”

 

The pain in his thigh gave Kyungsoo a hard time focusing on anything else than the stinging sensation but when Chanyeol pushed a finger into him to work him open, eventually pleasure took over and made him forget about the pain. 

 

Sweating and heaving, a moan slipped past Kyungsoo’s lips when Chanyeol replaced his fingers, slowly pushing into him. Grasping the taller’s arms, he dug his fingers into the biceps and arched his back as Chanyeol thrusted into him.

 

“F-faster,” he rasped, closing his eyes in bliss when his neck as kissed. 

 

Picking up pace, Chanyeol pulled back from the smaller’s sweaty neck. “Touch yourself,” he said as he watched Kyungsoo’s flushed face twisting in pleasure.

 

Softly moaning, Kyungsoo did what he was told and let his hands travel down his body. Pleasuring himself with strokes, he tightly clenched around his boyfriend when his high hit him.   

 

Chanyeol growled under his breath as he watched Kyungsoo coming and leaned down to kiss him, drinking up the blissful moan that made it out from his throat. 

 

Kyungsoo breathed in when the kiss loosened and mewled softly at the aftermaths of his orgasmn. He was about to close his eyes when Chanyeol suddenly pulled away from him. “W-what are you doing?” he asked, stunned by the sudden movement. “Why did you stop?”

 

“I can’t,” Yeol answered, taking a couple of deep breaths.

 

Frowning in confusion, Kyungsoo sat up. “What do you mean you can’t? What’s wrong?”

 

“I can feel it coming.”

 

“W-what do you f-” Soo paused. “You mean the knot?”

 

Chanyeol gave a nod.

 

“It’s fine.”

 

This time the wolf shook his head. “No, it’s not. I don’t want to hurt you.”

  
“Oh Yeol,” Soo cooed when the man’s face fell. He reached out and cupped his face with boths hands to make him look up again. He brushed their noses together and smiled softly. “I love you.”

 

The words were able to relax the wolf and eventually he looked up, locking eyes with Kyungsoo. “I love you, too.”

 

Pulling his love into kiss, Kyungsoo groaned under his breath when the blanket brushed against the injured inside of his thigh. 

 

“We should treat that,” Chanyeol said, gently touching the reddened skin around the bloody toothprints. “Does it hurt badly?”

 

“I’m sure it’ll be much better after I put some cooing ointment on it. Don’t worry.”

 

The smile Kyungsoo gifted him had Chanyeol smiling too. “Come on, let’s hit the showers and then take care of this.”

 

After a quick shower and treating the bite wound on Kyungsoo’s thigh, the couple moved back to bed. Closely snuggled together, Kyungsoo pressed a kiss the Chanyeol’s jaw. “So, does that mean I’m yours now?”

 

The alpha nodded. “Forever and ever. You can’t escape me from now on. Wherever you go, I’ll find you.”

 

“Don’t make it sound so creepy,” Soo laughed.    
  


“It’s the truth though.”

 

“Well, since I can’t escape you from now on, shouldn’t we finally move in together?”

 

“Oh, that’s what I just wanted to ask, too,” Yeol chuckled. 

 

“Really? Well then, do I move in here, will you move into my apartment or shall we get a new apartment?”

 

The wolf hummed. “How about a new apartment? I know that you don’t really like my kitchen and I think your apartment is a little too small for the both of us.”

 

Kyungsoo nodded. “Right, I really don’t like your kitchen.”

 

Chanyeol laughed at the grimace Kyungsoo made. “Alright, then let’s start looking for a new place.”

 

Humming and wiggling in joy, Kyungsoo rested his head on Chanyeol’s chest, “I’m hap-ow,”

 

“You okay?”

 

“Yeah, something just touched the mark.”

 

“Maybe I should not have done it.”

 

“No, it’s fine. I wanted it anyways.”

 

“But you’re obviously in pain,” Yeol said, frowning a little.

 

“Sure I am, you literally hacked your fangs into my thigh,” Soo uttered. “Why my thigh though?”

 

“I like your thighs.”

 

“So, my thighs are the body part you’re most attracted to?”

 

“What did you think?”

 

“My butt, maybe?”

 

The wolf let out a hum. “Well, that’s true. I love your butt but if I’d have bitten you there, you wouldn’t able to sit for the next week.”

 

Lifting his head, Kyungsoo smiled at his boyfriend. “Butt, thigh, whatever, I’m glad you did it.”

 

Chanyeol chuckled softly. “You can call me your mate now.”

 

“People will think I’m crazy if I do that. They’ll probably think that we have some kinky shit going on.”

 

“Have we not?” The wolf joked. “You bought me collar after all.”

 

“Ah, it’s a shame that this does not fit you anymore,” Kyungsoo pouted. “I could get you a new one.”

 

“For what?”

 

“For you to wear when you change of course.”

 

Chanyeol raised a brow. “I, for sure, will not leave the apartment in my wolf form anymore.”

 

“Well, I guess you can really not do that anymore. It’s hard to hide that you’re not a normal dog. You’re huge. Are all of guys that huge?”

 

“A few of us, yes.”

 

“Are all of you as fluffy as you are?”

 

Chanyeol scoffed. “I’m not fluffy.”

 

“Oh hell you are. You’re like cotton ball!”

 

“I’m not!”

 

“Yes, you are,” Kyungsoo sang. “You’re so fluffy and warm, I love it. When’s the next full moon?”

 

“Why do I have the feeling you love my wolf form more than you love my human form?!”

 

“That’s not true,” Soo said, kissing the corner of Chanyeol’s mouth. “And you should know that. I fell for you not knowing that you’re a wolf, after all.” 

 

Turning his head, Chanyeol met Kyungsoo’s lips and pecked them. “Well, I guess that’s true. Thanks for falling for me.”

 

Kyungsoo snickered. “That was not that hard. You’re most lovable person I’ve ever met.”

  
  
  
  
  


♥

  
  
  
  
  


Taking another step in their relationship, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol soon started searching for their first shared apartment. Despite their jobs and Chanyeol’s weekly trips to the record studio they were able to find a spacious, payable apartment and moved in together only a week before Chanyeol’s 24th birthday.

 

“Yeol, come on,” Soo said as Chanyeol walked past him, carrying two heavy moving boxes at the same time. “Take a break.”

 

“There are only a couple more left in the van. Just let me get them.”

 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “Alright, you beast. Do what you have to do. I’ll go and get us something to drink in that time. What would you like to have?”

 

Walking past the smaller, Chanyeol pecked his plump lips. “A coke please.”

 

While Chanyeol went to get the the remaining moving boxes out of the van and brought them into their apartment, Kyungsoo made his way to the corner store to get some drinks and a couple of packs of ramen. 

 

When he came back to the apartment, Chanyeol had carried all the moving boxes inside and had moved to build up one of their shelves. “Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo groaned. “Come on, take a break.”

 

“I’m almost done with that one.”

 

Huffing in annoyance, Kyungsoo shook his head and went to the kitchen. Since there was no table yet he hopped onto the kitchen counter and opened the can of ice tea he had bought. Taking a sip he reached for his phone and checked it for any new messages. “Are you almost done?” He called out after some time playing around with his phone. “I’m hungry.”

 

“Go ahead,” Chanyeol called back. “I just started building up the lowboard.”

 

“What the-” jumping down the counter, Kyungsoo hurried to the living room.    
“Yeol!”

 

“What?” The alpha asked. 

 

“Take a freaking break! You’ve been doing stuff for five hours straight!” Kyungsoo balled his hands into fists when Chanyeol didn’t respond. “Hey, don’t ignore me! What the hell is wrong with you lately!”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“Excuse me,” Soo huffed. “You’re working more than ever before and even when you’re home your keeping yourself busy with random, stupid stuff until we go to bed. Do you try to avoid me?”

 

“What? Don’t be silly.”

 

“But it feels like that!”

 

“Babe, please, That’s ridiculous.”

 

Kyungsoo clenched his jaw. “You’re not even looking at me.” When Chanyeol eventually turned to him, Soo shook his head. “You’re unbelievable.” 

 

Turning away, Kyungsoo headed back to the kitchen. Grabbing one of the ramen packs, he boiled some water and cooked himself some instant noodles. Sitting back on the counter then, he ate his ramen straight from the pot and reached for his phone again. 

 

Browsing through some websites, Kyungsoo halfway through his noodles found himself googling random words such as wolf, weird behavior and alpha acting weirdly. One of the websites looked pretty promising and so he scrolled through the page, reading some of the articles. 

 

“If an alpha behaves different from his natural character it can have various different reasons,” Kyungsoo read out. “Despite their strong characters, they can highly affected by their mat-by their mates?” 

 

Raising his brows in surprise Kyungsoo let out a hum. “Whether their mates are expecting or going through some life changing period, alphas behaviors can change depending on their mates mood.”

 

Putting his phone down, Soo hummed again. “Well, I’m not a wolf but I’m his mate, right? I’m not going through some major life changing stuff and I’m for sure not expecting. Maybe he’s going through some life changing period,” he grumbled. “Come on, give me some proper informations.”

 

Scrolling further through the page, quite far at the end a specific word combination caught the humans eye. “Sexual tension?”

 

Bringing his phone a little closer to his face, Kyungsoo read through the rows. “If a mated alpha experiences a time of sexual tension it can completely throw off his behavior. Patient and caring alphas can turn into ignorant and sometimes even aggressive individuals. In order to not hurt their mates they tend to power themselves out or keep themselves busy to reduce the stress they have. Causes for sexual tensions can have different reasons, such as private problems in the relationship of alpha and mate. But even when mates are sexual active an alpha can be under sexual tension. Especially when he can not fully satisfy his nature, or have not satisfied it in a while.”

 

Biting down his lip, Kyungsoo stretched to peek out of the kitchen. He could not see Chanyeol from where he was but he could here the older shuffling around the living room. “Especially when he can not fully satisfy his nature,” he repeated again, whispering to himself. “So, that’s it.”

 

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol had been sexual active but there was still one thing that did not happen ever since Chanyeol had fully grown into an alpha. He did never let his wolf fully take over and knot Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo had seen it, knew what it looked like, had told Chanyeol that it would be fine to do it but the alphe did not just want to. He was too afraid to hurt Kyungsoo due to the fact that Kyungsoo was human.

 

“Oh Yeol,” Soo brought out with a smile as he closed the browser of his phone and put it aside. “You stubborn, stubborn pig head.”

 

Walking out of the kitchen Kyungsoo made his way to the living room, stopping the doorway. “I know your busy right now but could you stop for a second and get me a towel out of one of the boxes. They’re unfortunately in the box you’ve put on top and I can’t reach it.”

 

Chanyeol instantly stopped working and put the screwdriver he was working with aside. “Sure,” he smiled and got up. “Do you want to take a shower?”

 

“Yes,” Soo shortly answered and followed the man to their new bedroom. 

 

The room was pretty much empty with only their bed standing by the wall and so Chanyeol carried all of their moving boxes into that room to keep them out of the way while they built up their furniture. 

 

“Are you sure they’re in here?” Chanyeol asked while he rummaged in one of the boxes. “I can’t feel any.” 

 

“Oh, well, maybe they’re not then.”

 

Frowning, Chanyeol removed his hand from the box and turned to the smaller. “If you knew why would yo-ah,” he gasped as Kyungsoo grabbed him by the arm and shoved him onto their bed. “W-what the heck are you doing?”

 

“Forcing you to take a break,” Kyungsoo said as he climbed into the man’s lap. 

 

“This does not very much look like a break to me,” the wolf uttered as he was grabbed by his shirt. “B-babe really, I’m not in the mood.”

 

“Hell you are,” Kyungsoo laughed out. “That’s what you need and this time you won’t back out.”

 

“Babe, n-no. I can’t. Rea-” the man’s words faded into hitched breath when Kyungsoo cupped him through his sweatpants. 

 

Kyungsoo exactly knew how to get Chanyeol where he wanted him to have and once he was stripping out of his clothes, getting himself naked and prepared himself, making sure to keep eye contact with the alpha while doing so, he was sure that Chanyeol would not flee the situation. 

 

The wolf’s eyes were blown when Kyungsoo sat down on him and Kyungsoo moaned as rock hard inches slid into him. Chanyeol’s hand found their places on his hips with fingers roughly digging into his flesh. 

 

Moving up and down at a steady pace, Kyungsoo soon had Chanyeol where the man would normally back out. Like always when he was close to losing himself to his wolf nature, Chanyeol would clench his jaw and hold his breath, stopping the actions but this time he was not in control.

 

“S-soo stop.”

 

“No,” Kyungsoo said firmly, though his words left him with a heavy breathing. Chanyeol’s fingers dug deeper into his skin. “No.”

 

“I’ll hurt you.”

 

Leaning forwards, Kyungsoo pressed their foreheads together. “No, you won’t,” he said. “I know you won’t.”

 

“P-please,” the wolf breathed, biting down his lip. “Please, stop.”

 

“No,” Soo shook his head. He kept moving, bucking his hips, gasping when he felt the alpha’s knot growing inside him. Chanyeol tried to hold him down, tried to keep him from moving but Kyungsoo kept going and with every, even so slightly movement he was able to make the knot growing.

 

A shaky moan escaped him when the knot eventually locked them together. His whole body started trembling at the new, unfamiliar sensation. It was for sure not completely pain free but it didn’t throw Kyungsoo off any sort of way. Mewling, he bucked his hips. “C-come on, move. Please.”

 

The wolf sucked in an audible breath and growled afterwards. Finally giving in to Kyungsoo, Chanyeol carefully thrusted up. The reaction he earned had him groaning. Blissfully Kyungsoo moaned and dug his nails into his chest, urging him to keep going.

 

It didn’t take long for both of them to reach their highs and Kyungsoo let a long throaty moan slip past his lips when he came untouched, with Chanyeol sucking a mark into his neck. The wolf kept bucking his hips until he also found release and Kyungsoo shuddered at the sensation of being filled up and the feeling of Chanyeol’s erection pulsating inside him. 

 

Chanyeol was fast to wrap an arm around his love as Kyungsoo was about to go lax against his body. “Babe, hey,” he breathed out, grabbing Kyungsoo by his nape to pull his head back. “Look at me. Are you okay?”

 

Kyungsoo nodded, smiling at the haste kiss Chanyeol pressed to his lips.

 

“Really? Are you really okay?”

 

“I am,” he said, nuzzling his face into the crook of the wolf’s neck as soon a Chanyeol let go of his neck. “I’m good.”

 

“You should not have done that.”

 

“Why? So you could keep postponing it?” Kyungsoo chuckled. “You needed it, desperately. You’re acting off already.”

 

“Y-you noticed that?” Chanyeol asked, swallowing a little.

 

“It was hard not to notice and with the help of this website I was finally able to figure out why you’re acting like this.”

 

“You googled it?”

 

“Be happy I did,” Soo huffed. 

 

The alpha chuckled. “You’re right, I should be happy that you did and I am. Though we could’ve done this differently. I’m sure you’ll be sore by tomorrow.”

 

“That’s okay,” the younger said. “It was worth it. It was nice.” A mewl escaped him when he moved a little to lean back. and the knot brushed against a sensitive bundle of nerves. “How long will be be like this?” He asked, looking at the wolf.

 

Chanyeol grimaced, harshly breathing in. “If you keep moving like this for quite a while.”

 

“Oh really?” As his lips curled into a smirk Kyungsoo bucked his hips again, humming in satisfaction over the soft moan e was able to tickle out of Chanyeol.

 

“Please babe, stop it. It’s your first time and I really don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“Alright, alright,” Soo said, leaning in for a kiss. “I’ll stop.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“So, what do mate usually do in this situation?”

 

“How am I supposed to know? I’ve never been mated before,” Chanyeol said. “But I guess they cuddle and enjoy the aftermaths or they use this situation to talk.”

 

“To talk? About what?”

 

“Their lives? Things they want to change, I’ve got no idea.” 

 

Kyungsoo shrugged. “Well, since we’re already talking, is there something you want to talk about? Is there something laying on your heart?”

 

Chanyeol broke their eye contact for a mere second. “There is, actually. But this is not the right moment to talk about that.”

 

“Yeol, we’re naked and literally connected at the moment. If it is something intimate we for sure can talk about it right now. So, what is it?”

 

“R-really? Right now?”

 

The human nodded. “Yes. Come on, spit it.”

 

“W-well okay,” Yeol mumbled. “Uh, would you marry me?”

 

The question caught Kyungsoo completely off guard and his mouth was falling open. “W-what?” He gasped.

 

“Would you marry me?” Chanyeol carefully repeated. 

 

“I,” Kyungsoo brought out. “W-wow, this completely c-of course, yes! Yes!”

 

Chanyeol laughed out when he was grabbed by the face and pulled into a kiss. “I told you that this would not be the right time to talk about this.”

 

“How could I’ve guessed that you’d ask me that.”

 

“I’m glad you said yes, though.”

 

“Would’ve turned really awkward if I’d have said no.”

 

“I was afraid that you’d have said no,” the wolf confessed. 

 

Kyungsoo frowned. “Why?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“Oh you,” Soo smiled. “I told you before, you’re the most lovable person I’ve ever met and to be honest, I’d have married you after our first date.”

 

The wolf raised his brows. “Really? Wow, if I’d have known that, I would have asked.”

 

“You you would have not,” Kyungsoo laughed. 

 

“I would have, really.”

 

“Don’t lie.”

 

“I’m not lying,” the alpha pouted. “The very first moment I saw you, I knew that you’d be my mate.”

 

Kyungsoo cooed at the words. “You’re truly the most adorable man in the whole wide world,” he said. “I love you and I’m happy that you chose me to your mate.”

 

Chanyeol returned the smile. “I love you too and I promise, I’ll try to fulfill each and every wish you have?”

 

“Each and every wish?”

 

“Yes,” the taller nodded. “Do you have one?”

 

Kyungsoo grinned. “Let me get you a new collar.”

 

“What? No! No, no, no,” the wolf shook his head. “Anything but not this.”

 

“Then let’s get a puppy.”

 

“A puppy?”

 

Kyungsoo nodded.

 

“Am I not enough for you?”

 

“You are but I really carrying a puppy in my hoodie.”

 

A sigh left the alpha. “Alright,” he then said. “I’ll get you a puppy but I won’t wear a collar ever again!”

 

Letting out a satisfied hum, Kyungsoo aimed for Chanyeol’s lips. “Deal,” he said, sealing his words with a kiss.  

  
  
  
  
  


♥

  
  
  


It was a full moon day and when Kyungsoo unlocked the door to the apartment and Chanyeol did not right away reacted to him calling out his name, he knew that the man must’ve changed into his wolf form. 

 

Dropping the shopping bag to his feet, the young man toed off his shoes and went to look for his fiancee. “Yeol? 

 

Walking into the living room, he stopped in his tracks at the sight of the blue collar they had bought when Chanyeol was still a pup. “Huh? Why did you got your old collar out?” Quite confused, Kyungsoo reached for the collar and picked it pup.

 

Smiling, he traced his finger along the Rilakkuma pattern and then took the silver tag between his fingers. “If lost call Kyungsoo,” he read out, chuckling a little. “It’s kinda fun-eh?”

 

Flipping the tag around, Kyungsoo’s words faded. The engraved name he was looking at was not the name he was expected to see. Instead of the cursive letters that formed Chanyeol’s name, he was looking at a much shorter letter combination. “T-toben?”

 

Tilting his head in confusion Kyungsoo turned towards the living room door. “Yeol? Who’s Toben? And why do we-ah.” The young man’s eyes widened when Chanyeol stepped into the room and his eyes fell on the tiny, black creature his fiance was holding in his arms. 

 

“That’s Toben,” Chanyeol said, smiling as he stepped closer to Kyungsoo. “Our new family member.”

 

“Our n-new-” Soo stuttered, looking back and forth the tiny puppy and the wolf. “Really?”

 

The alpha gave a nod. “Yes. But only if you want to, of course.”

 

“Of course I want!” The squeal was loud and Kyungsoo jumped in excitement. “Oh my god, he’s so tiny and cute and this curls,” he almost sobbed when Chanyeol handed him the puppy that fit perfectly into the tall man’s palm. “When did you get him?”

 

“I went to the shelter shortly after you’ve left.”

 

“Shelter? But he looks so young.”

 

“Well, he is. He’s born there. He around 10 weeks old.”

 

“Aw, you’re a baby,” Soo cooed at the puppy, laughing out when the curly, black dog tried to lick him on the chin. 

 

Chanyeol nodded. “A full baby.”

 

“Why such a young one and why so small, he’s not bigger than your coffee mug.”

 

The wolf hummed, following his love to the couch as Kyungsoo headed there to sit down. “I wanted to make it a small one so you’d carry it around no matter how old it is.”

 

Kyungsoo smiled. “Aw, that’s cute.”

 

“And as for why he’s so young,” the wolf paused, sighing. “He was the only one who was not afraid of me.”

 

“Not afraid of you? Oh, yeah, I forgot. Dogs can smell your wolf.”

 

“Right,” the alpha nodded.

 

“So, you’re a little brave heart,” Kyungsoo said, stroking the puppy over the head. “He’s adorable, thank you.”

 

Leaning down, Chanyeol pecked Kyungsoo’s puckered lips. “You’re very welcome.”

 

“Did you give him his name?”

 

“No, the shelter people did but I think it’s a cute name and it suits him.”

 

“It does,” Soo agreed, reaching for the collar that lay beside him on the cushion. Putting it around the puppy’s neck, he adjusted it so it would fit him and then smiled. “It fits and suits him. Did you get the tag at the shelter?”

 

“Yes,” Yeol nodded.

 

“Where did you put yours?”

 

When the wolf chuckled softly, Kyungsoo tilted his head in confusion. He watched as Chanyeol reached beneath the collar of his hoodie and brought to light a necklace to which the dog tag was connected to. 

 

“Will you wear it for real or did you just put it on for now?”

 

“No, I’ll wear it for real.”

 

Kyungsoo put on a smug smile. “So, in the end you’re wearing a collar.”

 

“It’s not a collar. It’s a necklace.”

 

“It practically seen is a  filigree chain collar.”

 

“Keep doing that and I’ll take it off.”

 

“No,” Soo whined. “I’m just kidding. Please keep it on.” Picking Toben up, he placed the puppy on the cushion of the couch and climbed into Chanyeol’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. “I’m happy that you’ll wear it.”

 

Shaking his head in amusement, Chanyeol chuckled. “It’s a little weird that you like it so much.” 

 

Humming, Kyungsoo hooked his fingers into the necklace. “I don’t know, it means a lot to me.”

 

The wolf leaned forwards when the younger gently tucked at the necklace and kissed him. “Well then, I’ll wear it forever.”

 

Smiling Kyungsoo leaned in for another kiss but pulled away when Toben let out a squeaky bark. “Hm? What’s wrong?”

 

“He wants to cuddle, too.”

 

Knitting his brows together, Kyungsoo looked back at his fiancee. “Wait? Can you two communicate?”

 

“Kind of, yeah,” the wolf nodded. “Oh and since we’re talking about it right now. I know he’s cute but he’s not going to sleep in our bed! He has to sleep outside the our bedroom.”

 

“Aw, why?”

 

“Because!”

 

Pursing his lips into a pout, Kyungsoo whined a little. “But he’s a baby.”

 

“Yes, and exactly that’s why he should not sleep in our room. Or do you want to have that tiny baby listening to your moans?”

 

Gasping, Kyungsoo cupped a hand over Chanyeol’s mouth. “Yeol!” He gazed at Toben, who by now was busy chewing on one of the couch pillows, and then looked back at the alpha. “Okay, I got it,” he said, pulling his hand away. “No puppy in our bedroom. But where should he sleep instead?”

 

“Here? He can sleep on the couch or we’ll get him a bed. Which reminds me, we should go and get him some stuff. I only brought home a set of bowls for him.”

 

“Then let’s go,” Soo cheered. “Wait, can you? Did you already change today?”

 

“No, I did not. I’d stay here and wait for you to come back,” Yeol smiled. “Come on, tuck him into your hoodie and go shopping.”

 

Soo hummed. “Nah, it’s okay. I’ll go alone. I’m sure this day was already very exciting and mentally exhausting for him.”

 

Chanyeol nodded. “Shall I prepare dinner while you’re gone?”

 

“No need, I’ll bring some takeout. But could you unpack the grocery bag I’ve brought?”

 

“Sure.”

 

Kyungsoo took his time with shopping at the pet shop, spent there almost two hours picking out stuff for little Toben but once he was done and satisfied with what he had collected, he hurried back home.

 

With his purchases and a bag full of delicious smelling food in his arms, Kyungsoo stepped into the apartment. The apartment was just as quiet as the first time he came home that day and just like earlier, he dropped the bags he carried to his feet and went to look for his fiancee. 

 

He found Chanyeol in the living room, changed into his wolf form. The big wolf lay in front of the couch with the tiny puppy curled up by his snout. Toben was barely a quarter the size of the alphas head and Kyungsoo squealed inwardly as he watched the baby dog snuggling up the napping wolf. 

 

Skipping over to the two animals Kyungsoo sunk down to the floor and leaned over Chanyeol, hugging the fuzzy wolf. The alpha sighed softly and blinked his eyes open. Toben did the same, jumping to his tiny paws when he spotted Kyungsoo. 

 

“Hello little baby.” Picking the puppy up Kyungsoo cuddled the dog, comfortably leaning against the wolf. Chanyeol curled around him and placed his head in his lap, gazing up to him. Stroking the alpha over the head and gently scratching him behind his ear, Kyungsoo leaned down. “I love you,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to the wolf’s forehead.

 

Joining the interaction, Toben stretched in Kyungsoo’s hold and liked Chanyeol across the nose. “Aww, look Toben loves you too!”

 

The wolf huffed a little but returned the puppy’s gesture, giving him a lick as well. Obviously happy with the reaction of the wolf, the puppy barked. His tiny tail rapidly wagged and he was literally wiggling in Kyungsoo’s hold. “Do you think he sees you as his Dad? Oh my god, does he?” 

 

Soo squeaked at the look Chanyeol gave him. He put the puppy down and squealed again when Toben tired to climb on the wolf’s head, aming to gnaw on one of his pointy ears. “I swear, this is one of the happiest days of my life,” the human smiled. “Oh, oh, look,” he then voiced out. 

 

When Chanyeol lifted his head to look at him, Kyungsoo reached into his hoodie and pulled out a necklace. The alpha tilted his head when he spotted the silver pendant that hang on the necklace. 

 

Kyungsoo grinned as he showed Chanyeol the tag. “Kyungsoo,” he said. Then he flipped the tag around. “And, if lost call Chanyeol.”

 

The wolf howled and Kyungsoo’s smile widened. “Good, right? I mean, since we’re kind of a family now, I thought I join your neck jewellery and get myself a collar, too.”

 

This time the wolf growled. 

 

“Why are you growling at me,” Soo laughed. “You still have it on, right?” Reaching for Chanyeol’s neck he dug his fingers into the thick fur. “See, there it is,” he said when he felt the necklace beneath his fingers. “When your in this form it is a collar. Plus, this is a dog tag. Say what you want, it is a collar.”

  
  


Chanyeol just took the words and did not respond to them. Instead he lowered his head again and nuzzled his sount between Kyungsoo’s legs, nudging the inside of the young man’s thigh right where his mark was. 

 

Kyungsoo smiled at the action and leaned down. Burying his face into the alphas nape he breathed in, inhaling the scent of the fur that smelled like the shampoo he and Chanyeol shared. “I love you,” he mumbled into the fur. “No matter if human or wolf, I’ll always love you.”

 

Chanyeol hummed, closing his blue eyes as a kiss was pressed to his head. Kyungsoo was no wolf. He did not have a clue of how exhausting it was to be not fully human, did not know how hard it was to deal with an animalistic nature that had to be tied down most of the time and yet he was the best mate Chanyeol could have ever asked for. 

 

A mate Chanyeol would treasure and protect, love and cherish for all the rest of their remaining time on earth.    



End file.
